


I forced the last stone into its position; I plastered it up.

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Break, day 7 - isolation, quiet rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Cassandra Cain's very bad horrible no good dayday 7 - isolation





	I forced the last stone into its position; I plastered it up.

A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything. A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything. A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything. A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything.

Cass learned this lesson early in her life. Her…. No. That man wasn’t her father. Cain taught her this to make her strong. Taught her every lesson to make her strong. But then she’d met the Bat. Not face to face like his Robins knew him; but through the masters that helped create him. A force for good. A human force for good that worked and trained relentlessly like the seasons came and went. Then she met Batman and he pulled her from the darkness and showed her the power of good.

So, he was bound to come save her from this situation. But she didn’t plan on staying in this situation this long. A rogue doctor, a mad, insane man had started by kidnapping children. Orphan had gotten too close. The doctor had drugged her and thrown her into a soundless chamber. Cass wasn’t sure how long she’d been in here. Years of training under Cain had exposed her to these hellish chambers, but she’d never been in one for this long. It could have been days that she was in here, or months. Regardless, it had been so long that her mind was starting to crack.

She wasn’t Orphan. She’d never left Cain. She was still just a living weapon, her fists the deadliest things on the planet. She curled into a smaller ball, her back pressed against the padded wall.

A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything. A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything. A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything.

Something dark and thin fell into her line of vision. Cass flew to her feet, a howl tearing from her throat as she defended herself.

Physically, she could feel herself howling. But she couldn’t hear anything. The howl turned into a shriek, then to a scream. Nothing. It was just nothing piling on top of nothing and no matter how much she punched and kicked nothing changed and nothing kept happening at all once and nothing would be forever.

She felt herself falling.

A good warrior is a warrior that can survive everything.

**Author's Note:**

> listen fortunado got walled up bc he insulted the narrator one too many times but i walled up cass because i love her and dont trust writers


End file.
